Gotcha
by LOSTrocker
Summary: "Oh Sammy Boy, don't ya know by now that I got'cha?" he questioned as he wrapped his arms around his Sam and held on to him as tight as he could without hurting him. "I'm not gonna to let you fall Sam. You can bet on it." Sam/Gabe. One-shot.


**A/N: **Oh dear, it looks like I've taking a liking to Sam/Gabe and its all my own damn fault. Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. My second attempt at these two.

**Got'cha:**

By: LOSTrocker

Sam was falling faster even still with nothing to hold onto. It was just a downward spiral into a darkness so overwhelming that he doubted he would ever be able to get out of with no one there for him to reach out to.

The funny thing thing was that Sam always fell. He never hit the ground or wherever he was meant to land. Sam hoped that he would. Hard. Then maybe all this shit would be over. He wouldn't hurt anymore or cause suffering to the ones he cared about most.

Sam always thought it was Dean who was the helpless case but he can see now that he was wrong. All these years, he was the one who was hopeless. Hope had become nothing more than a mere figment of his imagination.

Suddenly there was a big burst of bright white light. It swallowed up the darkness replacing the cold, numb feeling that he's had for the longest time with something he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. There warmth, and dare he say it...? Love. No way in Hell.

There was a familiar chuckle he heard somewhere in the distance but it was way closer than he gave credit to. As if it was laughing at some joke that he wasn't aware of. Wasn't that the story of Sam Winchester's life? He should write a book.

Sammy bolted up in bed. He had to blink away the restless sleep away from his tired eyes. It only took him a few minutes to make him realize where he was. He wasn't falling anymore. He was in his room at the motel. Dean and Cas had asked him to get another one again that night. Sam obliged them by doing so he could let the lovers have their privacy. It was nice to see someone getting some even if he didn't.

Then he heard a grown beside him. "Geez. Louise. Sammy, it's really hard for a guy to sleep 'round here with that pity party goin' 'round in that head of yours."

Sam smiled down. Gabriel. He was beside him, like he always was. Of course, that retort about sleeping was a smart ass remark on his part. Angels of any type never slept.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." he teased him as he brought his head up from his pillow. That's when he looked at his love. The boy might have been smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. The loneliness and sadness still reigned supreme there. Gabriel wished that there was something – anything he could do to make all that nasty shit go away for Sam's sake. He didn't deserve it. All he could do was be here for him because it looked like no one else was. Gabe propped himself up against the head board so he could reach out a hand to Sam, cupping the nip of his neck letting his thumb graze across that beautiful jaw line of his. Seriously, there had to be a sin to look this damn good. The tightness of his jaw loosened up some. Gabe felt Sam lean into his hand as if to get even closer to him than he all ready was.

"It was that nightmare again." That was no question but a statement. Sam didn't to tell him anything. There were perks to being an Archangel. Reading his charges' mind was one of them even though it annoyed the Hell out of Sam. All more reason to do it.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but it was different this time." Sam shared with a small smile revealing those dimples of his that were really too adorable for words. Gabe was thankful that they were in bed otherwise his knees would have surely gave in to the power of cuteness that was Samuel Winchester. Damn him for being so sexy!

"Really?" Gabe asked him with a smirk. "How?"

"You know how." Sam leaned down letting his head rest on Gabe's. "It was you. You stopped me from falling."

Gabe laughed. "Are you sure it was me?" he teased. "And not my pretty boy brother?"

"I know it was you." Sam stated. That burst of light was Gabe in his true form. He wondered why it hadn't blinded him like Cas had done when he revealed himself to Pamela. He figured that it had to do with one of two things: the first one being that it was a dream, and the second one that Gabe would never hurt him. He wouldn't have revealed himself unless he'd known that Sammy could take it and like so many other things Sam could take it. Gabe was the one true thing that he actually wanted though.

"Oh Sammy Boy, don't ya know by now that I got'cha?" he questioned as he wrapped his arms around his Sam and held on to him as tight as he could without hurting him. "I'm not gonna to let you fall Sam. You can bet on it."

If Sam had to bet his life on it, then he would. Sammy would continue to have these dreams of falling, but not into darkness anymore but into the light that was Gabriel. Gabriel's arms was the safest place for him to fall.

**Fin. **


End file.
